


A very Apple Halloween

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Crossover, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: First Halloween since the ineffable husbands adopted Harry.No need to read anything else, just know that in this fic, the ineffable husbands adopt Harry as a child because they don’t like the Dursleys. Not in the same verse as the "first Christmas" Fic. They adopt Harry sooner here!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: COWT 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	A very Apple Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT challenge M1: crossovers
> 
> Written for my friend Gaia. 
> 
> Inspired by  
> [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/445893847)  
> here that started my imagination about this family! (I really loved the idea but it’s not the same verse! This one is mine and my friend’s)

The question of what was an appropriate costume for a two years old future wizard was hanging between them since they had agreed to adopt Harry. They knew what the boy was destined to do, but when they had realised the conditions in which his "family" made him live, they had taken the boy with them and never looked behind. It was going to be hard to let him go when the day was going to come, but they will have to make do with the time they had. 

And so, they were arguing about the costume. Aziraphale insisted on something apt to them, while Crowley wanted to dress him as something child normal. 

Weirdly enough, they ended up dressing him as a red juicy apple. They had no idea how that decision came to be, one moment they were arguing over if a Angel or wizard costume were appropriate for the future savior of the wizarding world and, the next, they were agreeing of dressing him as an apple while they dressed as each other. 

Crowley would be wearing a white toga with white fake wings and a small Halo on his head and Aziraphale would wear a black toga with fake black wings, a small pointy red tail and small horns on his head. Harry was going to be the apple of temptation because, with his lovely smile, he was surely going to tempt anyone into giving him sweets. 

At first, Aziraphale tried to make the costumes in the human way but, after failing repeatedly at sewing a decent costume he decided he was never going to try again. Then Crowley proposed buying one online or in some of the shops around London. After going to every place they could think of, they stopped looking. No one has something with good enough for their little one. 

In the end, they just miracled the costumes into existence using Aziraphale's failed attempts at sewing. Harry was enticed by the miracles and they supposed it was not a big deal to be seen using them, afterall, the boy was going to be a wizard, he should be prepared about the existence of the supernatural. 

Halloween came and the three of them got ready to go out trick or treating. It was a big human tradition and they wanted Harry to experience it all... Just in case. They dressed up, laughing slightly at each other and trying to hide how much they actually liked seeing the other dressed as the opposite of their nature. Almost better than when they swapped bodies. 

They ended up first bringing Harry around London, the toddler insisting on walking all the time (almost) and holding their hands. And then they went to a small wizarding neighborhood to see how famous Harry already was. 

The wizards were awed to meet the boy who lived and gifted the small child with many things from the wizarding world that the angel and demon had no idea were they could have bought. Surely there was some magical shopping mall somewhere in London. 

At the end of the day, they had the biggest bag full of candy and gifts, even having miracled some of the biggest ones home as soon as they got them. 

Harry was the happiest child in the world, happily sucking and munching on sweets and playing with his magical toys. He seemed to particularly like a small flying broom and looked at it like it was something from his past he had been missing. 

An old wizard, had given them a magical camera and they used it to take moving pictures of their child. They were going to make great memories with their beautiful happy son for as long as they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
